


Enjoy the Show

by verse2wo



Series: Big Ol' Crossover AU [4]
Category: jacksepticeye, natewantstobattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo





	Enjoy the Show

Anti watches from backstage. He laughs as Mare dances around on stage. He wouldn’t normally be here, but he was told he would get a few of the audience members if he helped.  
A cord starts echoing through the room. Anti smirks, before glitching onto stage. Mare looks at him, letting his markings reappear on his skin.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen,” he speaks, pulling his guitar around to his front. He smirks back, playing a cord to make the doors shut. “Boys and Girls.”  
“Gather ‘round, gather ‘round.” Anti lets his voice glitch through the speakers, as he turns all the electronic locks through the wiring. Mare strikes another cord, and Anti directs it through the speakers in the back. The crowd is pushed forward by the sound waves.  
“Sit back, relax, and please stay in your seats,” Mare vocalizes, smirking from the sarcasm from his voice.  
“Kick your feet up and grab some popcorn.”  
People scramble toward the exits, panic filling the room.  
“Oh and of course.”  
“Lest we not forget.”  
“Enjoy the show.”  
Anti glitches to the back of the room. He grabs the first person he sees, shoving his knife into their stomach.  
Mare plays another cord, jumping off the stage. He focuses on one person, looking at them. He lets purple smoke surround him, before the woman in front of him starts to sway. The music becomes background noise, as she falls to the ground.  
Anti glitches through the room, focusing on those trying to escape. He stands in front of a door, pulling a man close. He smirks, pushing the blade up into his chin. He laughs, distorting as he pulls the blade out. The blood covers his hands, and he glitches toward another spot with glee.

It did become difficult to tell which are asleep by Mare or dead by Anti. They were sorted in time. Mare played with the band around his chest. He smirked, glancing at Anti.  
“If you can do this again and get the sleeping ones to my place. I think we could have some fun together.”  
Anti looked up, smirking and simply glitching with glee.


End file.
